Establishment of demographically selected household panelists allows market researchers an opportunity to collect behavior data of an audience and to project the occurrence of one or more such behaviors to a larger population. Household panelist data allows statistically significant projections that correspond to various types of consumer behavior including, but not limited to television exposure behavior, shopping behavior, Internet browsing behaviors, and/or behavior related to computing device interaction.